Peggy Lee
Peggy Lee , stage name of Norma Dolores Egstrom ( Jamestown ( North Dakota ), May 26 1920 - Bel-Air ( Los Angeles ), January 21 2002 ) was an American pop and jazz singer , known for her soft, cool singing style. She garnered much success with songs like " Why Do not You Do Right "," Fever "and" Is That All There Is? ". Youth [ edit ] Peggy Lee moved as a teenager to Fargo , where she got a job as a singer at a radio station. On the advice of her boss, she changed her name to Peggy Lee. In 1941 she replaced singer Helen Forrest in the band of Benny Goodman once did sing. these hair The following year she took with Goodman's song "Why Do not You Do Right", her first big hit and major breakthrough. In " 43she married Dave Barbour , Goodmans guitarist. Career [ edit ] In 1944 she signed a solo contract with Capitol Records , then scored a string of hits, mostly written by herself and her husband. Her biggest hits of that time have included " It's a Good Day"and" Mañana ". In 1952 she moved for five years at Decca . For Decca she include a hit with the song " Lover ". In 1958 she scored with "Fever" a huge hit, which they in 1969 equaled Leiber & Stoller "Is That All There Is?". During the fifties Peggy Lee was acting. In 1953 , she starred in a remake of The Jazz Singer opposite Danny Thomas . She received an Oscar nomination for her role as an alcoholic singer in the film Pete Kelly's Blues in 1955 . Also wrote and sang songs for Disney Lady and the Tramp 1955. She herself was also featured as a voice actress in this film, including the role of the Siamese cat twins Si and Am The role of Peg, an impoverished show dog, was based on her. In the nineties, she won a lawsuit against Disney. She had sued Disney because she liked to have the right to royalties on the sale of videotapes. The judge gave her the same and so they earned millions of dollars. In 1983 she starred on Broadway in the autobiographical piece Peg . Peggy Lee is a winner of Roughrider Award , an award for prominent residents of the state of North Dakota. Peggy Lee has been married four times. Her first husband, Dave Barbour, she divorced in 1951 because of the alcohol had become addicted. However, they remained good friends until his death in 1965 , caused by a heart attack. Together they had a daughter, Nicki. They had a few days before his death, decided to get married. Death [ edit ] In January 2002 she died of a heart attack at her home in Bel-Air . She was earlier years plagued by poor physical condition, caused in part by diabetes and unfortunate fall. In 1976 she fell in a hotel in New York , which was her almost fatal. She continued to perform until her stroke in 1998 . Peggy Lee has become 81 years old. Category:1920 births Category:2002 deaths Category:Women's music